


Run fool

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, no sburb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A couple years ago HIC of the troll enpire landed on earth with all of her people. But they started a war with the humans, until a rebelion between Bro strider , roxy lalonde, a man only known as dad . And jake english . They marched a warpath through the world but were mowed down outside of her palace. Then she employed the help of humans and trolls in her prisions and armies . And if you were a human or a troll that didnt agree you were shipped off to a prison .





	

Jesus christ it was cold in this forest , but you had to keep going the highbloods were catching up . You hear a loud snap and whimpering from the bushes , you whirl around to face it placing your hand on your sword but not drawing it. You part the leaves and see a small troll girl, definetly your age but smaller and more fragile for a troll. She looks scared of you " are you gonna kill me ", she looks up at you with pure scarlet red eyes. " not if you dont hurt me " she smile a shark tooth grin at that and tries to stand up. But cant because of deep cuts on her ankles and arms, and she soons falls back down . Okay so she was a teal blood alright " he listen you cant walk right that let me help you ". You pull out bandages and stuff to sew her wound up , but when you approach her she lean close to you shades" you have delicious eyes". Yo what the fuck " yo what the fuck does that mean". " oh you see they experimented on my eyes and now im blind but i see with taste and smell". You nod at this and start to stich and bandage her wounds , while she just looks at you nervously. When your finished you start to move but she grabs your scarf and follows you " uh hey whats your name im off to find my freinds you can come with if you want ". She nods and holds your arm since she is blind. Shes cold and is making these adorable noises " jesus here take my scarf". You toss her the scarf which when unfolded can wrap ariund her body. Another loud snap comes from the bushes and you draw your sword and stand in front of terezi in a protective mannor. " come out or i kill you before you leave the bushes". You hear a gruff loud voice acompanied by a small sweet one. Your freind and resident sniper jade comes out of the bushes with another male troll bleeding human blood. Jade sees its you and looks away at karkat " hey dave i see you didnt die in the break out " , you nod " whos the troll guy". He steps over to you still quite abit shorter than you " THE QUESTION ISNT WHO AM I ITS WHO THE FUCK IS YOU". Before you can answer terezi peaks out from behind you " k-karkat is that you ". The shouty small guy grabs terezis hand and yanks her over to him and jade , you cant hear what their all whispering but you hear a diffrent noise four more sets of footsteps . You point your sword towards the bushes and stay silent. But to your appreciation its your other freinds rose and john with their own little followers , the one with rose is tall about your size and has sizable fangs. The one with john is abit shorter and has bandages over her eye and where her arm would be. You all are silent but its getting late so you start a fire. Everyone except for terezi who sits by you , its pretty seperated between trolls and humans. Rose speaks up " so how did you all get here "? The tall female troll speaks up " we got captured cause we tried to rebel against the empress". Oh cool " oh thats awsome us too but how did you escape". Goddamnit john All the trolls seem figedty until the one with no arm speaks " there was a explosion in our cell block hence the missing body part. But how did you escape". You grip your sword as rose looks at you " go on dear brother tell them what you did ". She gives you a coy smile and you grip you sword and keep you cool exterior. " david you need to talk about it or you will never get over it." You look down and start to talk" anyone in the way i cut down in there prime whether hey were trolls humans animals i dont even know ". Terezi puts a hand on your shoulder while nobody talks except for rose " good job dave you could have worded it better , but thats beside the point we need to stick together no time for racism or pride. So we need night watch one troll one human , any volunteers?" You immediately volunteer and see the tall troll also volunteer." Are you sure dave i mean -". You nod before she finishes and so does. Everyone goes to sleep but you and kanaya, karkat the shouty guy is curled in between jade and john , who the injured one is with the sword . But terezi lies awake beside rose and looks at you or smells At you . " dave can you come here ". You walk over there and you crouch down " yeah whats up tz". " dave are my eyes creepy ". You want to say no but " yeah a little bit but tell you what until we find you something to cover them up that you like , here". You place your shades on her face and she blushes bright teal probably from the heat of the fire . You leave her so she can sleep and join kanaya at the fire . Shes looking at your neck and licking your lips. " so how long has it been since youve uh been a rainbow drinker and how long has it been since you drank blood". She chuckles then looks down " one day for both ". You pull out a large jar and open it up. You cut you hand and tell kanaya to hold her breath and look away. She does so as you fill the jar up with your own blood . when your finished you toss the jar to her with a the sillest of silly straws. " savor that but ill get you more when you run out ". She nods and slurps the straw so she can drink the blood. She soon dozes off leavening you in silence , you hear a snap of wood and a deep chuckling , you grab your sword as you only hear a very loud HONK waking everyone up. All the trolls look over to the bushes to see a highblood indigo to be specific decked out head to toe in weapons. " g-gamzee is that you how did you escape". Karkat runs over to him but is met with a evil grin as gamzee loads a double barrel shotgun pointed at your chest. You hear the trigger click but before you know whats happening you hit hard in the chest by two shells leaving two giant holes in your chest . Like that your out hearing your name .  
You hear your bro , Get up little man , get the fuck up dont give up.  
Your eyes flutter open to see that rose and john are standing over you while everyone else is talking to the guy that shot you . He look more relaxed is drinking out of a green slime bottle . Sopor you know it makes them more chill , he is also wearing what looks like your bros shades . It even says his name in orange on it , hell no . You realize that tz put your shades on you face while you were out. Its till night so you werent out long you tear off the sheathe for your sword. " hey clown fuck ". He looks over at you and drops the bottle and stands up picking up two juggling clubs " the fuck did you get those shades ." He smiles a doofy grin " a dead guy who was stupid enough to die ". That makes your blood broil , you charge him an initiate a strife he is nothing to you , your flashsteppin every where cutting him everywhere . Until the guy with the sickles hits you in your chest hole. But you head but him knocking him out . Then you walk over to the clown who is surrendering " is cool mother fucker i surrender you can have the shades im sorry for blowing a hole in your chest i was sober man". You grab him hard by the horns and whisper to him" if it ever happens again ill cut you down". You let go and from and realize that karkat didnt hit you in the hole in you chest he stabbed you. And your out like a light.


End file.
